Tales Of An Angel Of Death
by Bear-Seek-Seek-Lest
Summary: In Hellsing life isn't fair and more often then not people lose it. In Fairy Tail everyone gets a chance to live a happy life. Even if that someone isn't from their world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or Hellsing. Both series are owned by Hiro Mashima and Hirano Kouta respectively.

* * *

He had never been a very religious man despite his many encounters with the undead, the holy and the unholy. Death, to him, was the end. Undeath was just another fancy word to label near dead people with. People who had died in every sense of the word except for the most important part, the brain. Reanimate that body and give it a few enhancements and you can apparently call yourself undead. Blissfully ignoring the fact that people who have fully and truly died have never been brought back in any form, shape or fashion.

Alucard being the only odd one out, although it could be speculated that he had gained his first sip of blood and his first reawakening as a vampire right before he 'died' for the first time instead of afterwards. But only Alucard would know that and the slave dog shaped man wasn't known to reminisce on his distant past.

It seemed now however that the Vatican might not have been as blind as they appeared to be.

Walter C. Dornez was dead. Regressing in age so far that his bone structure, muscle fibers and organs regressed to the infant stage unable to keep him alive and functioning. Burned alive by the fires of the war blimp fueled by the many tomes of research and other flammable objects inside of the doctor's lab. Crushed by the heavy steal beams that formed the skeleton of the flying war machine. He couldn't have survived, nor did he expect to.

But the lack of any pain, the cool artificial air and the feeling of weightlessness in an unknown liquid spoke of a different fate.

Was this the afterlife or had the doctor made a clone of himself beforehand and taken his remains to further experiment on? The man had made Schrodinger so anything and everything was possible from that point on.

It didn't look to be the doctor though. The man in front of him had long white hair and a long white beard. He was far more muscled than the skeletal doctor ever could be and the odd dark purple glow that wafted from him and his one red eye spoke of something inhuman more akin to Alucard's red miasma of death.

It was doing something to his body. Something that felt similar and yet very different than the vampirification he had hastily undergone.

It didn't take much longer before the man was satisfied and the purple glow vanished, his red eye now hidden behind an eyepatch.

The water receded, sucked downwards and Walter gained the ability to hear once more.

"-inally a successful demon. Not created from nothing like the books of Zeref describe but using a human frame as the basis leads to a more mentally stable demon anyway. I am one step closer to becoming a demon myself and attaining the one magic."

The man was monologuing or maybe taking mental notes on his first successful demon. Demon, likely a more intimidating version for the word vampire. Which was odd since Walter was supposed to already be one, had his regression in age taken away his vampire state as well?

As the tank slowly opened and the oxygen mask unclasped itself Walter took stock of his surroundings.

A lab of some sort, less advanced then the previous one that he died in. The standard equipment for a lab was strewn about everywhere with the only thing standing out being a large tome standing on a pedestal that read "The Book Of Zeref: Reconstructed Edition #8".

"Stand before me my demon and state your name."

The man in front of him spoke, arms crossed and head tilted backwards so he could look even further down on the already smaller Maxwell.

Maxwell, an unremarkable man in his twenty's who was abducted along with the rest of his village by Grimoire Heart for experimentation and demonification.

A man who looked like the spitting image of Walter himself at that age.

Why did he have memories of a different person, in a land that neither looked nor functioned like anything else on earth?

What in the world had the doctor done to him?

"I am your creator and master, Hades, and I command you to bow and answer. Who are you and what do you remember?"

A sudden pressure filled the room, dark and dangerous, clearly exuded by Hades.

He had felt this kind of pressure before from Alucard when he still worked with the monster. Interesting then that he didn't feel intimidated or out of his league in the least.

It would take some time to sift through the memories of the late Maxwell but one memory was clear in his mind.

The boy had always held a dream to use magic ever since he heard that he was one of the few capable of using the power.

This demonification didn't do anything to diminish that power it seemed. Quite the opposite.

Hades meanwhile was losing his patience with his first successful demon. Did the runt not remember anything about his past life or was it not as mentally stable as he had hoped it to be.

Useless test subjects. Hades raised an arm with one finger pointing at Walter's right shoulder as purple bullet magic lighted the room. Maybe a burst of pain would jog its memory?

"I am Walter C. Dornez,-"

Walter raised his head to meet the eye of the clearly surprised Hades. Blue light glinted from the wires that danced in the air offset by the red liquid droplets from Hades now severed finger.

"-and I am quite done with taking orders."

A graceful twist of his arm and the wires previously coiled around Hades neck followed the same movement albeit less gracefully.

Skin shredded, muscles severed and flesh constricted until it tore itself apart as Hades neck exploded in a sea of gore.

The wires disappeared again in thin air as fast as they had appeared leaving Hades to fall down as blood continued to gush out of the hole where his neck used to be. The head still connected by an unmarred spine.

Good, his control over his wires was still as perfect as it had been back in his prime.

He didn't really know Hades but the man wanted to control him and Walter was done with being a puppet for others. Besides it was revenge for the late Maxwell if nothing else, the least he could do for the boy.

Steady clicks resounded on the metal surface of the floor as Walter moved for the nearby window on the other side of the room.

Oddly enough clouds were what greeted him and an incomplete view of the airship that he currently resided in.

To die on a blimp and come back in one to. Irony.

There was no point in making a ruckus and fighting more enemies than need be especially since he had no idea what else resided on this plane or what was considered powerful. For all he knew the scientist Hades could have been a mere lackey even though held had the aura and pride of a tyrant.

One strand of wire snaked its way through the air connecting itself to a rectangular handheld mirror and bringing it back for Walter to inspect himself with.

He really did look exactly like he did back in his twenty's. That couldn't be coincidence. Something more was at work here.

Yet, for the life of him he couldn't be bothered by it. He had wasted his life away once trying to shine as the main hero on the stage of life. He would deal with whatever had brought him here later on if it deigned to show itself.

His eyes turned colder at the thought of that. Emotion entering them for the first time instead of the constant cool and collected gaze he usually held.

No, no more plotting and useless fighting like last time.

In hindsight his time as a butler for the Hellsing estate was by far the best time of his life. As a child he would have chosen his career as the angel of death but killing wave after wave of monsters only led to either boredom or frustration and obsession when you were bested by another. Like what had happened after his acquaintance with Alucard.

If their was one thing that Walter wasn't than it was a mindless soldier who carried one mindset and blindly sticks with it like those Christian zealots of the Vatican.

A change was in order.

First he'd need more information on what he now was (a demon of all things) and where he would go after this.

Clothes too come to think of it.

A minute passed and one of the tripwires Walter had placed in the hallway snapped.

'Time to leave then.'

Walter stood with Hades his (too large) attire in front of the mirror gazing outwards at the land below. One large tome beneath one arm and the other holding a vial with a lone eye drifting in the preservative liquid inside.

A last look back at the naked and now headless man known as Hades, a symphony of wires and an explosion of glass and Walter was nowhere to be found.

 **XXX**

A dusty, half collapsed and nigh unlivable bar was what currently held Walter's interest.

Maxwell had one uncle who was the owner of a shoddy bar for over 10 years before it was shutdown after several bets gone wrong put him in substantial debt. Maxwell and his uncle Frank had always been good friends and Frank had even promised to pay of his debts, restore the bar to its former (not so impressive) glory and open it back up with Maxwell as the bartender.

The man died 2 years later, shot in the back of the head by the debt collectors.

The bar was a mess now but it was inherited by him and after the destruction of his home town and everything he owned, this was all Maxwell had to offer.

And it was perfect.

It would take some work but Walter had made more complex and time consuming constructions in his life then the repair of a local bar.

He would transform it into a pub named Hellsing.

Walter took a drag on his newly acquired/stolen cigarette like he had done so many times before. Damn him if he would stop smoking just because he had a second chance in life.

Hellsing, in name of his life regret and biggest mistake. Made in blind hatred for that monster Alucard.

There was no need for the angel of death this time. He wanted to live a normal life. To grow old again and be damn proud of it this time around.

He was strong enough to easily protect himself and his bar. The rest of the world just had to take care of itself. There were other heroes here no doubt.

Guilds they were called if he remembered right.

He moved for the door to start renovations and begin his new quite life in quaint little Magnolia town.

How much trouble could he possibly attract here?

* * *

I'm gonna start this one off as a one shot but I might come back to it since it does have some potential for a few follow up chapters.

This is the second fic I've written so tell me if you liked it/didn't like it and if you want me to continue this fic.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or Hellsing. Both series are owned by Hiro Mashima and Hirano Kouta respectively.

* * *

It was in the twilight of the day that the Hellsing pub revealed its beauty. Situated one street away from the main road that led to Fairy Tail's headquarters. Close to the busy street that saw constant traffic but just enough out of the way so that the normal civilians would simply drone past. They weren't the intended audience for his pub anyway. It was for the people who were smart or overworked enough that they would try and avoid the busy street and instead take the smaller street running parallel to the main one.

In the morning they'd have their first chance to spot the pub, hidden away between two larger buildings and lowered halfway into the ground. It was a deliberate design choice to lower the ground surrounding his pub by one meter, it made the pub stand out when there was a sudden gap in the monotony of height and peaked much more interest than if it were just another tall building like so many others.

Building higher was more costly and in the end required massive funding before it really stood out as anything special. There was also the problem that he would be expected to use the space appropriately and not just have it remain empty. A skyscraper high pub would completely defeat its purpose.

It was towards the evening that the Hellsing pub revealed its colors however. He didn't expect much business in the earlier hours but when twilight fell and people staggered back home, avoiding any form of busy traffic like the plague, his pub would be a beacon.

There were no other commercial buildings in this street so the light coming from his pub, seemingly rising from the ground itself, would entice his clients to take a seat and relax. They couldn't go anywhere else if they wanted a nice and quiet place.

It didn't take more than one walk through the town to know that trying to appeal to the normal rabble was not going to be very successful. The town was littered with bars with no other purpose than to keep the people drunk and forever spending more jewels until they passed out and had to give almost everything they had to pay their debts.

It was a town of drunks that was a surprisingly good fit for his little pub. The minority who worked hard and didn't want to waste their hard earned money had nowhere to go but to his little place.

Inside the lights were dimmed pleasantly to fit the night outside. The counter stood to the right with Walter patiently behind it along with his wide assortment of drinks, the left side and the back were filled with tables and chairs for his customers.

Currently the pub was nearly full and the low hum of conversation filled the building, giving a pleasant background noise.

He had his pub and his customers, sustaining one another. It was almost perfect.

The sudden sound of wood crashing against wood was like a gunshot that killed the quiet. The 'almost' in 'almost perfect' belonging to the nearly naked brunette sitting in front of him with an empty barrel in her hand. A grin and an accompanying question already on her lips.

"This is good stuff Walter, not like that watered down crap they serve everywhere else. Another one!"

She gave a wide closed eyed smile and pushed herself forward on her elbows to show off some of her ridiculously large assets. A cute and wanted gesture to most but he knew why she did it and never was a man to fall victim to lust.

Walter gave her an emotionless stare and waited until she opened her eyes again. She seemed to be expecting his answer and thought that if she kept it up he wouldn't notice. It took a full minute before she sighed and rested her head casually in one of her hands still propped up against the counter, her eyes looking pleading this time.

"Come on, you can't cut me off when I'm just getting started. That's just rude."

If Walter wasn't a professional killer for most of his life he would've likely twitched in annoyance at that.

"You drank five barrels already Cana."

The implication seemed lost to her as she didn't waver and looked at him like he hadn't even started giving a reason for her to stop drinking.

"And I told you yesterday that you wouldn't be getting anymore alcohol until you payed your tab."

His pub had been open for only a week and already he had spent more than he thought he would in a month on Cana's drinking alone. She hadn't payed for any of it either.

Cana waved a dismissive hand in the air, as if debunking his argument with just that.

"Ah that's nothing, I have much larger debts in other bars-"

"Pub, this is a pub not just a bar."

Cana was quick to amend herself, in the short time she knew him she learned very quickly that the distinction between the two was something he really hammered on.

"-yes pub, but I have larger debts in bars all around town and I always pay them in the end. I'm a girl of my word."

She gave another cute smile but he wasn't having any of it.

"You have 24 tabs going in this town and 14 in other towns around the continent. You have not revisited any of those 14 bars since you first entered them and clearly have no intention of paying them. Of the 24 in this town 13 are going out of business soon and with them will go your debt."

Cana lost her smile, widening her eyes in surprise. She clearly didn't expect anyone to do any kind of solid research on her, sadly for her Walter was always a prepared man.

"It's a clear trend around town that many people know off but no one wants to acknowledge. Bars start and try to attract the majority with cheap drinks and the ability to start a tab and pay later. If they don't then they go out of business since people have plenty of alternatives that do allow tabs to be made. But even if they do, except for the oldest 5, all bars go out of business in 1 to 2 years time and are replaced almost immediately."

Walter leaned forward on his counter and Cana instinctively leaned backwards to keep the distance, his steely eyes looking straight through any façade she could put up.

"I don't plan to go out of business, I intend to stay here until, I ,decide I want to leave. I've let you keep a tab because I know your guild is a fair one with a good reputation of creating debts and paying them off nearly as quickly. So either you pay yourself or I drop off a folder with proof of all your standing debts to your guild master. Pay mine or be forced to pay all of them."

It took another moment of stunned silence on Cana's part when suddenly a stack of the owed amount of money slammed on the counter between them.

Cana was giving him a wolfish grin, more pleased than he expected her to be.

"I thought you would be a different one, this bar-"

Walter frowned.

"-pub didn't look like all those other flimsy ones. It's good to have another keeper among the old five."

Walter took the money and started counting the bills while he placed them in the register.

"If you can pay the money than you should refrain from starting such a large debt in the first place. I won't have to stop you from drinking and I'll sleep easier without any running debts in my startup time."

Cana reverted back to her playful, laid back side now that all the serious stuff was out of the way.

"I could make you sleep better."

"Yes you could, by paying your drinks on time."

Cana frowned but she expected Walter not to be the easy going type. He was far too serious for his age though.

"Liven up a little would you, you're like what, 20, 21 or something?"

"21 and trust me I am living it up. This is far better than what I expected my life to be like."

"I can understand being happy to live your life around drinking. But even for me that alone isn't enough."

Walter was a very odd one and that was saying something coming from a Fairy Tail member. He looked good, handsome even and he was as young as you could want them. Yet he carried himself like a man with life experience she had only seen in the master but with little to no ambition whatsoever. Even the master had plenty of things he still wanted to do with his life.

Walter closed the register and started with cleaning some of the glasses people had left on the counter.

"It's all I need. I've already done everything else I wanted to do."

'Failed and saw that I didn't really want them to begin with.' He told himself on the inside.

"I'm perfectly fine with how things are right now."

An odd thing to say by someone as young as him but that was enough seriousness for one night. Walter was a weird one so him saying weird things was perfectly fine. More importantly she had a clean tab and a stomach devoid of alcohol!

The pleasurable sight of a new barrel being lightly sat on the counter made her smile from ear to ear.

"I have 4 more after this one before I need to restock, again."

With one hand she raised the barrel to her lips giving a quick "You're the best Walter." before she started downing the impossible amount of booze with practiced ease.

It was an interesting thing to note that in this world the human body apparently didn't come with trivial organs like the liver.

In no time at all the barrel met the counter again with a hollow knock and Cana gave another slightly tipsy smile.

"Aaah, it's nice to drink pure beer again outside of the guild. Most other bars water it all down so they can make more profit."

Walter couldn't say for sure but he figured it might be because Cana had a tendency to drink people out of their stock almost daily that people decided to water her barrels down.

"I'm curious, why do you drink elsewhere when you can go to your guild instead? They have a bar too if I'm not mistaken."

Cana put the barrel next to all the others on the counter so she could look at Walter again.

"The guild's closed at night and they too have to restock sometimes. Besides it's nice to go to other places now and then. Let's me meet interesting people who otherwise don't go outside and successfully threaten me to pay my bills."

She smiled again with the innocence that everyone in this world seemed to have.

"It's different and different is nice."

She was so innocent and Walter couldn't be sure if it was deserved or naïve. This world was different after all. It had its problems and villains but many things that would be devastating back on Earth were taken in stride here and, mostly, successfully overcome.

People wasted all their money on drinks and yet still had wife's who made sure there was enough income to support them without much of a fuss. People argued with one another but it seldom went worse and got physical, it was more out of exasperation than anything else. Bar's went out of business and held debts they couldn't pay and most times friends instantly jumped up to help and helped each other back on their feet.

People were always happy and even though there were some rotten apples in the bunch, dark guilds and their victims for instance, mostly people were carried by life itself instead of constantly fighting against it to survive like the people back on Earth.

It was a change he wasn't sure he'd ever accept. He couldn't fathom himself not double checking on everything and expecting the worst out of every situation.

The door opened and another tired looking man walked in looking around curiously at the newest place in Magnolia.

"Welcome sir, please have a seat and I'll be with you shortly."

Cana had to do a double take as in no time at all Walter was standing at the bewildered but grateful man's side and taking of his jacket.

He was fast, really fast.

The man nodded and wordlessly moved to the last empty seat available at the back. Falling inside the comfortable cushioned seat and letting out a long sigh.

"Cana."

And just like that Walter was behind his counter again.

"If I'm not mistaken then your guild takes jobs and fulfills them for money but what about contractual jobs for a longer duration?"

Cana grinned and Walter knew what she was thinking instantly.

"No, I'm not letting you anywhere near my stock. I want to hire someone else from your guild. Anyone you know that would want the job?"

Cana made a faux hurt expression but knew there was no tricking Walter. She wouldn't trust herself either. She did however know a certain someone who was always looking for money to pay her own bills and who she could get some free drinks from every now and then.

"Actually I do know someone. I'll send take her with me tomorrow but she does go on other missions with her team as well."

Walter nodded not seeing a problem with it.

"That's fine if she tells me when she's out of town in advance. What's her name and 3 sizes? Also no, it's not for that it's for her suit. Dress code."

Cana raised an eyebrow at that one. Seeing anyone of Walter's age wearing a suit was odd enough but she couldn't even imagine Lucy wearing one. Then again that just made it something to look out to.

"Her name's Lucy Heartfilia."

 **XXX**

It was just past midnight when Walter found himself upstairs and in his bed, resting on his back. The pub had just closed after another successful day. Things were going well on one end but as always his life didn't come without its continued challenges. Not even this carefree world could make things that easy on him.

He was once again skimming through 'The Book of Zeref' but having read the entire thing already he knew he wouldn't find his answers in it. Hades his little experiment with turning humans into demons wasn't a complete success. It might be because he wasn't from this world or maybe something wrong on Hades his part but the fact was that his body was failing him.

It wasn't anything bad just yet but it was slowly getting worse. The rhythm of his heartbeat that suddenly changed for no reason, his lungs stopping with breathing on autopilot and forcing him to do it consciously for a moment until they got back to it, dizziness, hazy eyesight, trouble hearing. They were small inconveniences and very short in duration and frequency but he had timed it and they lasted about a third of a second longer each time they happened.

They'd get worse, to the point where his body would fail him entirely.

Hades his eye and experiments were his own doing however. There was no mention of anything about them in the book he took with him. That only had information on what demons were on an anatomical and cellular level along with some of its history and known sightings. Much of which was speculation or unverified.

In hindsight he should have taken the research papers with him but he had an idea of what to try. He just had to find a pure demon first and those were rare, sadly.

The fire in his room's hearth was the only source of light and with a casual flick Walter tossed the book of Zeref into the flames.

He had memorized it all and had learned everything he could from it. He also knew that neither Zeref nor demons were good topics to be associated with in anyway.

Pure demons were fight loving, kill happy creatures and if they did show themselves then the people were bound to leave a job request for the guilds to take care of them. And as luck would have it he just so happened to have one regular and soon one worker from Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore.

It seemed that even when life was against him it was kind enough to leave him a solution. If he had to play the part of the angel of death a little bit longer just to manhandle a few demons than he was more than willing to do so. Anything else in this world the guilds would take care off. Except for the small trouble he would get from people attacking his pub when it got more popular and successful. Surely nothing grand would happen with Fairy Tail's headquarters so close nearby?

 **XXX**

"She's a natural."

Cana was sitting at her reserved spot again staring proudly at Lucy as she was taking a group's order further back.

"She's too impolite and nervous, it's going well because of her boobs."

Cana nodded not fully used to Walter's sudden bursts of bluntness between his more formal way of talking. Embarrassment was something she knew Walter wouldn't show very quickly.

"Like I said a natural. Can you imagine what she'll be like when she gets older."

"A cripple when her back breaks under the weight. She needs to be careful."

Then again what did he know, people here didn't have a liver so maybe a spine wasn't a thing either and their backs just stayed straight with infused magic or something. Magic seemed capable of doing almost anything.

Lucy was getting more red faced as their conversation went on and finally turned around to face them.

"Will you keep it down already! I can hear you from all the way over here you perverts!"

Cana looked around and noticed that everyone was indeed staring at Lucy. She didn't mind it but hadn't meant for it either. She, just like any longstanding member of the guild, was used to raising her voice at all times. It was the only way to have a conversation with the person next to you when a brawl and shouting match happened every other ten minutes.

"Giving her a suit didn't work out did it?"

Walter frowned at the superior grin Cana was sending him. Lucy was wearing the usual black vest and white shirt with the only difference from the norm being the black skirt he allowed her to wear. Only the shirt was more opened up than he would have liked and even then still seemed far to tight than it was supposed to be.

"I thought you were overexaggerating when you told me her bust size."

"How do you even know that?!"

Lucy went completely ignored by Cana but not by the other customers who were getting less and less subtle in their starring.

"So I took a smaller, more reasonable size. I'll have to fix it for next time."

Cana looked surprised at that.

"Wait, you made her clothes yourself?"

Not many people she knew were tailors and the ones who did master the profession were old enough to have the necessary skill at it. A skill that took years and years to master without the use of specific magic.

"I have an affinity for anything that uses strings or wires. It's my magic."

It was inevitable that they would find out eventually so it was better to get it out in the open now when things were calm then in the future when things might be more turbulent. Nothing was supposed to happen but it always payed to be prepared for anything.

"I knew it!"

Cana had jumped out of her seat and was pointing at him accusingly.

"I knew there was something, you were to odd not to be a mage!"

Blue wires suddenly materialized out of thin air and coiled around Cana and her chair pulling both together and back in place.

It was a good thing that these wires were made out of magic and could be anything from hard, smooth, sharp, big or small. If he had tried that with his previous set of micro-filament wires he would have killed her no matter how gentle he went about it.

The wires disappeared again, the magic making them up falling apart when Walter let them.

"Don't call people odd Cana."

Cana was looking at him again with renewed interest.

"That's pretty nice magic you-"

Out of nowhere the door of his pub was kicked open and before the perpetrator could lower his leg Walter had him with his wires and pulled him further inside so he could get a look at the guy before he decided whether or not he would cut his leg off.

Before him was a bewildered looking boy with pink hair that, if Lucy's cry was anything to go by, was named Natsu.

Cana seemed to know him to as she looked at Walter with a wordless question to let the boy go.

Walter decided to let him go this time, no point in angering the towns guild.

"He's paying for any damage to the door."

Cana waved dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah were used to it."

The man now named as Natsu didn't seem to notice the two of them and instantly zeroed in on Lucy.

"Lucy where were you! We've been waiting in your apartment for hours!"

"Stop breaking into my apartment! That's not normal!"

"But we've got a mission to go on!"

Walter was just about to intervene when Cana beat him to it.

"Natsu what are you doing here?"

Natsu whirled around to face her and very stupidly tried to hide the piece of paper in his hands behind his back.

"Ah Cana, it's nothing just going with Lucy on a normal, definitely not S-class, mission."

As if it wasn't obvious enough by the boys words, tone and nervous over the top grin what his intentions were, somehow the universe saw fit to state the obvious out loud by sending nothing less than a talking cat with wings to deliver the message.

"Huh? If we were going on a normal mission than why did I steal the S-class one?"

Natsu at least dropped the façade and glared at the still flying, talking cat. Dropping his voice to a harsh whisper that everyone in the room could still easily hear.

"Happy not now!"

"You stole an S-class mission?!"

Cana was standing again and walked straight to Natsu, fully serious for once.

"If the master finds out he could expel you from the guild!"

"But we have to! It's the only way I can prove that I'm ready to be S-class!"

While the meaning of it all went over Walter's head the paper that Natsu was now waving around at high speeds did catch his attention or rather one word that he recognized on the paper did.

A small scuffle was starting with Cana trying to get the mission request and Natsu trying to hold her off. Somehow creating a dust cloud out of nowhere even though Walter was very sure that there could not be this much dust in here.

The charm of it wore off quickly when their little scuffle was upturning tables and chairs and causing people to start leaving.

Blue wires shot out at the both of them and in a moment they were both tightly restrained and on the floor.

"If you're quite done with damaging my pub you should know that your mission request is already gone."

"What?!"

Both of them shouted as Natsu gained a fire in his eyes when he experimentally tried to break the wires with sheer force and found them not budging and inch. A challenge and the will to fight were looking back at Walter and he just knew this was going to cause him trouble.

"The paper blew outside when my customers started leaving."

Both looked alarmed for the piece of paper and very clearly not for his loss in clientele.

"We need to get that request back before the master realizes its gone!"

Natsu shared her urgency but for the wrong reasons.

"Yeah, Lucy and I need to leave before he can stop us. Happy go get it!"

"Aye!"

The cat, apparently named Happy, flew off with surprising speed and Walter let go of his control over his wires.

"You better hurry, it couldn't have gotten far yet."

Natsu took off in a run shouting one more thing back at Walter.

"We're fighting when I get back!"

Ah, so he was right. The boy would be trouble.

Cana got up as well and shot a glare at him.

"You let them go on purpose didn't you?"

Walter easily jumped over his counter and moved to make the place presentable again.

"You told me to let them go and I did and then you started throwing all my tableware around the place. I just wanted them gone."

"Oh come on, we do that all the time, it's a habit!"

"Maybe in an ordinary bar but not in my pub. You better hurry after them though as long as they don't leave on the mission they shouldn't be in trouble I'd wager."

Cana sent one more faux angry look at him and then went after them.

Walter waited a few moments while he continued to put the place back in order. When that was done he went straight for the door.

"Lucy if you would be so kind as to close up for the day, I'll pay you double when I get back."

And with that, all that was left were a few more bewildered looking customers and one Lucy who had no idea what was going on in her life anymore or why she couldn't find one normal person in this entire town.

 **XXX**

There were no lights outside of Magnolia. The town itself was well lit at night but the roads moving too and from the town were simple dirt paths with no lanterns or any magical variants on them. Walter had no need for light anyway he was more than accustomed to navigating in the dark. His cigarette was the only thing giving off any form of light, the clouds obstructing the moon and stars.

At a casual pace, with one hand holding his cigarette to his mouth and taking a drag on it and the other holding up the mission request he had easily stolen from Natsu with his wires he set off to his next destination.

Galuna, the demon island.

* * *

So after a long time the second chapter is finally here. Sorry for the long wait (real life reminded me that I needed to do some stuff) but I should have more time right now to write fanfiction so you can expect more regular updates from now on.

The next time I have to take some time off I'll be sure to let the people who follow this story know so that you at least know that this fic isn't being abandoned or anything.

Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. The good, the bad, the writing, the story. If I don't know what's wrong I can't fix it next time.

Also if you have any questions that aren't blatant spoilers, I'll answer them in a pm.

Hope you liked it and see you soon with a new chapter!


End file.
